Baby Talk
Baby Talk is the 70th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in season five. Summary Paige is haunted by a painful memory of her past, as Rosa's baby shower approaches; Nikki is determined to prove that she can hang with Brie and Bryan in the wilderness and Alica is anxious to find a way to fix her family's issues. Recap Whether she's injured or not, Nikki Bella isn't entirely ready for a life beyond WWE yet. Brie, on the other hand, spends this week's “Total Divas” laying the groundwork — literally — for her and Daniel Bryan's dream home in Washington, which Nikki is horrified to discover doesn't actually exist yet; the couple is planning to buy the land and build the house themselves. Faced with accusations of being “high maintenance,” Nikki attempts to adapt to the wilderness life with mixed results (she's a decent fly-fisher, but draws the line at camping), all the while keeping her real source of stress quiet: She's afraid that Brie, who's actively planning for a future and scouting a private nook of the world, will leave her. Of course, that's not the case, and Nikki's welcome to be the third-wheel whenever she wants, so she ends the episode much less nervous than when she started. It's been a rough go of it for Paige as well. Not only is she bummed after her relationship with Kevin fizzled out, but she's actively overwhelmed by all of Rosa Mendes’ talk about her baby shower. You'd think this is just her being grumpy over losing a boyfriend, but the reason is actually more in-depth from that: It turns out Paige was pregnant once before coming to WWE, lost the baby and, due to a separate medical issue, might not be able to have another one, so she can't muster up the heart to be happy for Rosa on her big day. It gets to the point that Paige uses her guest spot on “Ridiculousness” to opt out of the baby shower, meaning zero Divas will be in attendance after the rest of the division bailed one by one. But after her segment is done, Paige rallies and makes it in the nick of time to help Rosa celebrate. Everyone is sad and nothing is OK for Alicia Fox this week when her mother comes to town, which coincides with Alicia discovering a family friend has become significantly ill. Alicia wants her mother to join her on the road for company and a shoulder to cry on, but her mother not only proves to be flakier than expected, but she knew about the friend's illness all along and didn't tell anyone, which deprived Alicia of a source of comfort. It comes to a head in a painfully tense family car ride where it comes out that Alicia and her mother are on almost entirely different pages with regards to their relationship, and while a begrudging understanding is reached, it's hardly the family reunion Foxy was hoping for. Image Gallery Baby Talk.1.jpg Baby Talk.2.jpg Baby Talk.3.jpg Baby Talk.4.jpg Baby Talk.5.jpg Baby Talk.6.jpg Baby Talk.7.jpg Baby Talk.8.jpg Baby Talk.9.jpg Baby Talk.10.jpg Baby Talk.11.jpg Baby Talk.12.jpg Baby Talk.13.jpg Baby Talk.14.jpg Baby Talk.15.jpg Baby Talk.16.jpg Baby Talk.17.jpg Baby Talk.18.jpg Baby Talk.19.jpg Baby Talk.20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #70 at WWE.com * Baby Talk on WWE Network